


Just a Holy Fool

by peachypeppers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitty goes to a private catholic college for witches that isnt samwell, Fingering, Incubi arent actually as bad as people think, Incubus Jack, Kent wont show up till later sorry, Lots of porn tho, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Slightly different body functions, Unsupportive Bittles, Will add more as needed - Freeform, Witch Bitty, Witchcraft, Worry not, Zimbits is endgame, blasphemy?, nothing major!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypeppers/pseuds/peachypeppers
Summary: When young witch Eric Bittle needs to pass his verbal incantations class or flunk out of college, he’s willing to go to any means necessary to pass. This includes going just a little above his skill level and also the law to summon a demon for assistance. A mistake is made somewhere, and Bitty accidentally summons an incubus named Jack. Whoops-ABANDONED-





	Just a Holy Fool

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT AS DARK AS IT SOUNDS ITS MAINLY JUST PORN WITH SOME PLOT LATER I PROMISE

The first time is an accident, honestly. Bitty would stake his pies on it. He just wanted to pass Professor Mellbee’s _Verbal Incantations_ class and not be kicked out of Saint Augustine’s, but his _accent_ and these _words_ and _languages_ simply do not mix. Sure, maybe demons are a little high level—require a little blood—but he wouldn’t have the energy to summon something that can really harm him anyway, right?

 

(It’s not like Bitty has anything better to do, now that his date for the night bailed. Again.)

 

So Bitty sneaks off to the library after hours, somehow manages to avoid detection, and  unlocks a study room door. Thank highschool bullies for making unlocking spells a necessity to master, because—with a few modifications to said spell—Bitty’s in.

 

~o~

 

All bitty wanted was a good grade, and now there’s a very big, very hot, and very _hard_ demon standing in front of him. The demon is red everywhere but his horns, which twist like a ram’s; black at the base, blending with his hair, and then turning white at the tips. A tail: long and with black bumps, swishes impatiently, and pure black eyes study him intently. Judging by his nakedness and his _hardness, dear lord_ , he is not what Bitty was looking for.

 

“Hm. Cute, but a little young for this, aren’t you?” The demon asks, accent distinct, but not placeable to Bitty under all the pressure. “Want some experience for your first boyfriend, that it?”

 

“W-what?” Bitty stammers.

 

The demon takes a step towards Bitty. “Or maybe you want to get rid of that pesky virginity? I can do that, too.”

 

It clicks in Bitty’s head; somehow he’s summoned an _incubus_ of all the things. The world seems to tilt a little, and the knots in Bittys stomach tighten.

 

“I think I made a mistake.” Bitty blurts.

 

The demon raises an eyebrow. “Intimidated? I can make myself smaller.”  

 

Just to show, the demon gestures down to his dick. Bitty’s eyes flick down, and _yup_ . _Smaller. More feasible for sitting on._

 

Bitty gulps, shaking the thought away from his head. “I- Uh. Thanks? But I don’t think I meant to summon you.”

 

“You don’t _think_ you meant to? Did you mean to or not?” The demon asks, a little shortly and clearly annoyed.

 

“Not unless you can, uh. Make me good at verbal spells? This accent, you see, Latin is impossible to get right, and these spells are so _finicky_.” Bitty’s fully aware he rambles when he’s nervous, and now he’s rambling to a demon, who’s just kind of watching him curiously.

 

“Sorry. I mean, I _know_ Latin. All demons do. But I don’t see how that’ll help.”

 

“You could tutor me?” Bitty half jokes.

 

“I’m not a teacher.” The demon says, a little indigent. “I’m here for sex, and if that’s not on the table, I’ll be on my way.” He turns, and lord that ass, and that _tail._

 

“Well…” It’s such a bad idea, but Bitty’s mother always said when life gives you lemons, you make some fine lemonade. And this demon might be the finest lemonade he’s ever seen, and he’s stopped in his tracks, a brow raised, tail flicking up, showing of his ass. Bitty really wants to fall to his knees and get between there. Maybe lay back and let the demon just use his face.

 

“‘ _Well’_ what?” he asks.

“Well, um- I feel bad summoning you for nothing.” Bitty mumbles, looking at the floor between them

 

The demon grins, turning back to face bitty, sharp teeth dangerously on show. “And?”

 

“And...well. Since you’re _here_ and all. I, uh, don’t usually do this. Actually I’ve never done this. Summoning a demon or, um-”

 

“Sex,” the demon says, still grinning, creeping closer to Bitty. “You might as well say it if you want to do it. I can say it in Latin, if you’d like.

 

“Sex.” Bitty repeats. “And I don’t think that’ll ever come up on a test, but, it might help, somehow.”

 

The demon snorts. “It’s Sexus.”

 

“Sexus.” Bitty repeats, but it sounds nothing like how the demon pronounced, and they both wince.

 

“I can see why you need tutoring.”

 

“It’s not my _fault_ , intent should _count_.” Bitty grumbles.

 

“We’ve gotten a bit off topic,” the demon says, crossing his arms over his chest. “You said something about never having ‘done this’?”

 

“Oh! Right! Like I said, I’ve never done any of this, but you’re _here_ and I’m here, and I’d hate to have taken up so much of your work time for nothing. I’d like to make that up to you.”

 

“Time’s stopped, technically,” the demon says, “and this isn’t work, so much as it is _dinner_.”

 

Bitty visibly gulps, and the demon chuckles. “Not a literal meal. But feeding. This is how I feed. Off of cute boys like you feeling good. Is that what you want, Eric?”

 

“Wh- How-”

 

“I know your name.” The demon presses right up against Bitty, and his voice drops low as he whispers in Bitty’s ear, making him shiver. “I know everything about you, really, since you summoned me to pleasure you. So I’ll ask again. Do you want me to make you feel good?”

 

Bitty nods slowly. “Um. What’s your name?”

 

The demon sighs, backing up a little. “Does it _matter_?”

 

“If we’re gonna have sex, then yes,” Bitty replies, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t just fuck a stranger.”

 

“So you want to know what name to cry out when I’m inside you?” The demon smirks.

 

“...well, _yes,_ but there’s no need to be crass about it!”

 

“I’m a demon, firstly, in case you’ve forgotten. Secondly, my name is Jack, and thirdly, you should strip if you want to make this up to me so badly.”

 

Already barefoot from the ritual, shoes tucked neatly by the door, Bitty pulls off his shirt, pants, and boxers in what he hopes is an alluring fashion.

This really isn’t what Bitty expected his first time to be, but somehow, with Jack eyeing him up, clearly pleased, he thinks this’ll be better than he’s ever hoped. Bitty’s half hard and really hadn't even noticed until now, with his dick exposed in front of another...well, _being_ , for the first time. It’s not that surprising, considering said being is hotter than any human Bitty’s ever seen.

 

Jack’s hands cup Bitty’s hips, and slowly, he’s led backwards a few steps to the study room table, and is lifted onto it.

 

“Sorry it’s not a bed, but it can do.”

 

Slowly, Jack leans down and presses his lips to Bitty’s, and Bitty sighs into his mouth. Kissing he’s done before, it’s normal, it’s sweet, and it’s _good_ . For a second, Bitty forgets where he is and what he’s doing, until he opens his mouth to deepen it, sneaks his tongue into Jack’s mouth like Ryan Carter showed him senior year of highschool under the bleachers, and brushes his tongue against sharp teeth, yelping. After the initial shock though, Bitty realizes it isn’t _bad._ Its...different, but it isn’t bad. In its own way, it’s quite nice. Bitty’s heart thumps hard against his chest and it isn’t in fear. He’s here, making out with a demon, and he isn’t even fazed. He wants more.

 

“Sorry.” Jack mumbles into Bittys mouth. “Should’ve warned that you they’re sharp.”

 

Jack’s hands, which were firmly cupping Bitty’s hips, start to trail down and rub at his thighs, and almost instinctively they spread. A pleased moan comes out of Jack, and he moves to press his mouth against Bitty’s neck. For a second, Bitty braces himself for sharp teeth tearing at his skin, but instead Bitty feels a now normal set of teeth nipping and kissing at his neck, the pleasure going right to his dick, now fully hard and straining just from making out.

 

“Fuck, you’re a cute one,” Jack says, still mouthing at Bitty’s neck. “I was hoping you’d say yes to this. You taste so _good_.” As if to prove his attraction, Jack pushes away from Bitty’s neck and a clawed hand moves from Bitty’s thigh up to his side, running up and down, admiring.

 

For the first time since kissing Jack, Bitty’s eyes flutter open, and now that bitty is closer, he can really take Jack in, admire just as much as Jack was. From his chest with two darker red nipples, down to Jack’s abs, and then lower still to his dick, red with two black bumps that make Bitty a bit nervous.

 

Jack must be able to sense Bitty’s nerves, because the hand that’s still resting on his thigh comes up to cup Bitty’s cheek sweetly.

 

“It won’t hurt, I can say that. Do you want to keep going?”

 

Everything Bitty has been taught in school and at home has been _no_ , that Incubi are never to be trusted. They’re dirty beings, nasty and spiteful and will steal a good witches’ soul; then again, Bitty would be lying if he said he’d never been tempted to break some rules that shouldn’t be broken by anyone. After all, isn’t breaking the rules why Bitty was _there_ ? Stealing a book from a store, sneaking out of his dorm and into the library, breaking into the study room, summoning a demon - any kind, not just Jack. Bitty has broken rule after rule, why should he listen _now_?

 

Bitty doesn’t say no. Bitty leans into Jack’s hand and turns his head, letting his mouth brush Jack’s palm as he looks up at him from under his lashes, a picture of seduction. “I do.”

 

Jack lets out a pleased growl that makes Bitty shiver from his head to his toes and goes back to mouthing at Bitty’s neck, only this time, jack doesn’t stay there long. Slowly, Jack pulls back and pushes Bitty lightly into a lying position.

 

“Oh!” Bitty says, “Don’t you need lube?”

 

“Something like that,” Jack says. “Sex with an incubus is...different. Trust me?”

 

Bitty nods, watching as Jack takes a finger (clawless now, he notes with a shiver) and sucks on it, then trails it down between Bitty’s thighs. Without having to be asked, Bitty spreads his legs and is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek as Jack slides the finger inside him.

 

Bitty may be a virgin, but he knows a few things about sex, one of those being that without proper lubricant (which spit is _not_ ), a finger should burn. Sex with an incubus _must_ be different then, because Bitty doesn’t feel anything but pleasure as Jack slowly fucks his finger in and out of him. There must be some kind of self lubricating property in incubus spit, but Bitty really doesn’t want to reflect on that right then. There will be time later, when Bitty isn’t being pleasured, and _oh_ , Jack’s finger crooks just a little and Bitty arches his back and lets out a breathy moan.

 

“Do you like that?” Jack asks, low in Bitty’s ear, not letting up on that spot inside him. Bitty whines and nods, bucking his hips up to chase the pleasure. Almost as soon as it starts, Jack’s pulling his finger out, and Bitty sobs at the loss.

 

“Slow down,” Jack chuckles. “Wouldn’t want to be coming before I get my dick in you.” In the moment Bitty had nearly forgotten that Jack was opening him up, getting him ready for his dick. Just the thought of it makes him shudder. Bitty watches as Jack winks and takes two fingers into his mouth, making a little show of it, deepthroating them with a moan that makes Bitty’s dick twitch.

 

Both slick fingers brush against Bitty’s ass, then push halfway inside him. Bitty squirms on them, trying to adjust to the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, feeling. Jack waits until Bitty stills to start thrusting them shallowly, slower than he had with just the one. It’s gentle, caring in a way Bitty didn’t know could be associated with an incubus. Bitty’s mouth falls open, little sighs and gasps falling out of him as Jack’s fingers slide deeper and deeper inside him. Before he realizes, two of Jack’s fingers are fully inside of him, stretching him. They’re bigger than anything he’s ever had before, Bitty realizes in a daze. No one’s ever been inside him like this. Bitty’s eyes start to slide closed when Jack suddenly thrusts his fingers in deep, rubbing hard and fast against that spot again, making Bitty cry out.

 

“You’re so cute. All ready to come from just two fingers,” Jack laughs, slowing down to a leisurely pace. “But we cant have that, can we?”

 

Bitty shakes his head.

 

“You’re gonna come on my cock,” Jack purrs into Bitty’s ear.

“Yes! Oh- fuck _please_. Please, I’m ready.”

 

“Just a little more. We don’t want your first time to hurt,” Jack grins slyly as he pulls his fingers out . “And I wanna tease you some more. You squirm so beautifully.”

 

Part of Bitty wants to say _I want it to burn_ , wants it to hurt a little so he’ll remember this in the morning, but a stronger part of Bitty lights up when Jack calls him beautiful, and he wants to take whatever Jack wants to give.

 

Jack slicks his third finger, slowly presses them inside, and yeah, maybe Jack had a point with the burn, because three fingers is starting to hurt a little, and he can’t imagine having taken Jack’s dick with just two. Still, with Jack’s careful work, the burn subsides into pleasure again. Bitty wasn’t aware he could feel so much at once, was a little crazed with how good it felt. This time, Jack goes right for that spot inside Bitty and presses with all three fingers, not bothering to tease. He’s so incredibly full, Bitty isn’t sure how he’s gonna take Jack’s dick too. For what seems like ages, but is probably just minutes, Jack fucks three fingers in and out of Bitty, constantly pushing up against his prostate, and all Bitty can do is hang onto the edge of the table and take it, panting and mumbling nonsense about how good it feels.

 

Finally, just as Bitty thinks he won't be able to hold on any more, Jack slides his fingers out, and Bitty is painfully empty again, making Bitty kick and squirm and cry out as he’s denied orgasm.

 

Jack runs a gentle hand through Bittys hair as his breathing settles, and Bitty slowly arches into the soft touch with a relaxed sigh.

 

“You all ready?” He asks, moving his hand down Bitty’s side and cupping his hip.

 

Bitty nods, and then gasps when Jack presses the head of his dick against Bitty’s hole, not breaching, but a steady pressure.

 

Inch by inch Jack slides inside Bitty, taking his time all the while. Jack’s dick, despite it not even being jack’s full length, feels huge inside bitty, bigger than anything Bitty had ever had inside him before, and all bitty can think about is _more_.

 

Soon, Jack’s hips are flushed with Bitty’s, and Bitty sits up, trembling, just to see how Jack’s length disappears inside him. Bitty was always told sex was special, between a man and a woman who loved each other; and yet here Bitty was, stretched and full with a demon’s dick, loving every second and not caring one bit.

 

It takes a bit of adjusting, but Jack waits patiently with a hand on Bitty’s hip, until Bitty looks up at him with lidded eyes in silent confirmation. Jack pulls out halfway, and thrusts back in swiftly, rocking the desk a little. Bitty gasps.

 

With every thrust, Jack rubs against Bittys prostate, pulling out little grunts and sighs from Bitty’s mouth. Soon, Jack’s found a steady pace, Bitty gripping the edge of the desk for leverage as Jack pounds in and out. It’s better than Bitty could have ever imagined, the feeling of being fucked. Jack leans down to kiss Bitty’s moans of pleasure away, trapping Bitty’s dick between their bodies.

 

It doesn’t last much longer, with all the new sensations and pleasure shooting through Bitty, he comes harder than he ever has on his own. Jack comes at almost the exact same time, a warmth flooding inside of Bitty as he does. Bitty isn’t sure how long he and Jack lay against the table, panting, but it must only be moments before Jack’s pulling out, making Bitty whimper at the sudden emptiness.

 

Shakily, Bitty sits up, startling at the sight of pink come dripping from Jack’s spent cock. It made Bitty curious about how else Jack’s anatomy was different than his own, how Jack’s dick tastes.

 

Jack studies Bitty for a second, like he’s coming to a decision. Just as Bitty’s about to ask why Jack’s staring, Jack says “I need to clean you up. Tell me if it’s too much.”

 

“Wh- _oh_ .” Bitty gasps as Jack leans down and tongues at his used hole, lapping up his own come from inside. Arousal shoots through Bitty, making his dick twitch against his thigh, but it’s too soon to get hard again. It’s just on the edge of too much sensation, Bitty trembles from the onslaught. Bitty knows he could tell Jack to stop and he would, but he doesn’t _want_ Jack to stop, it’s too good.

 

Finally, Jack’s satisfied, leaning up and pressing kisses to Bitty’s cheek, where there’s tear tracks Bitty hadn’t even noticed

 

“It’s alright, baby. Just slleep now.” Jack mutters, and Bitty feels his eyelids getting heavier as Jack speaks, his voice drifting farther and farther away.

 

~o~

 

In the morning, Bitty shoots up, heart racing. A quick survey of his surroundings shows he’s back in his room, fully dressed in his sleep clothes. _A dream?_ Bitty shakes his head. _That doesn’t feel right_ . After moving a little, Bitty quickly realizes that isn’t the only thing that doesn’t feel right. His upper thighs and back are killing him.   
  
Slowly, Bitty gets out of bed, wincing with every step until he finally reaches the bathroom he and his two roommates share. It’s early enough that they’re still asleep, and Bitty isn’t concerned with them walking in. He pulls his sleep shorts down, inspecting his bare thighs. There’s a few light bruises on his hips, nothing major, but when he presses down they sting, making Bitty grunt. Bitty turns around, and with a deep breath, parts his cheeks, showing off the pink of his hole. With one shaky hand spreading himself, Bitty uses the other to brush a finger against his asshole, hissing at the slight soreness.   
  
“Oh, shit...” Bitty mumbles, leaning against the counter for support. It really happened, then. He’d lost his virginity to an incubus over a study room desk.   


He feels dirty.  
  
...he feels _delicious._

  
Already, Bitty’s half hard thinking about the night before, wrapping a hand around his dick and biting down on his whimper.

 

Memories (and yes, that’s what they _were_ , Bitty really had _sex_ with an _incubus_ and it was _amazing_ ) flash through Bitty’s head as he strokes rapidly; of being teased, plucked like a bowstring until he felt like he was going to snap, and then held dangling by the edge; of the feeling of being slowly and completely full with someone else, the rhythmic pounding of his prostate; of the utter look of want on someone else’s face, knowing he put it there, making him feel desirable. Slowly, Bitty trails his other hand down to his asshole and rubs again, whimpering as the pleasure-pain jolts through him, making his dick twitch harder in his hands. Bitty doesn’t last much longer after that, coming with a gasp and slumping down against the countertop as he catches his breath.

 

Mentally, Bitty thanks the fact that it’s too early for his roommates to be awake too, and easily cleans himself and pulls his sleep shorts back up. Quickly, Bitty makes his way back to his bed and slides back in, being sure not to wake anyone. When he falls back asleep, it’s with thoughts of Jack.


End file.
